Tube cutting machines employing a plurality of small rotary cutters have been extensively and successfully used in the past. An accurate, scrapless cut is achieved and with proper cutter selection and control, ID reduction and internal burring is minimized. There are, however, many applications where little or no ID reduction or burring is permissable. ID reductions on the order of several thousandths are usually encountered and even a few thousandths may be objectionable in certain applications.